


spectacle graveyard

by twomoles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Glasses, M/M, i just thought it was cute, idk what this is tbh, it doesn't really make much sense either lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9200273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomoles/pseuds/twomoles
Summary: Jinyoung has 20/20 vision but Jaebum doesn't





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this is a first of mine bc i don't actually?? really?? know how to?? write?? but i just had this thought one day and the Urge to write it and make sure it existed is what pulled me thru 
> 
> so uh im sorry if there are any inaccuracies and grammar issues and structure problems and etcetc but hopefully u enjoy!!

Jaebum has always been a careful person, always making sure that his belongings didn’t get lost, that they stayed organized and that nothing’s been broken.

But just because he tries at being careful, it doesn't really mean that he successfully manages to achieve it.

Jinyoung, who’s lived with Jaebum only a short while but has known him longer than anyone, already knows of his boyfriend’s unintended clumsiness, makes fun of it even because yes, that is what true love entails. 

It happens at least thrice a year and following through with the prophecy, today is the third time this year that Jaebum has broken his glasses. 

Right before the year ended too, fate sure has a way of playing games. And to think Jaebum thought he’d make it. 

He’s holding the deceased lens and equally deceased frames in the palm of his hands when Jinyoung walks in.

“Don't tell me, Jaebum you didn't” 

With a gaze just as fed up as his, Jaebum just stares at Jinyoung for a good minute and exhales. 

“Clear your schedule babe, guess who’s going to the optician’s today” 

/ • / 

“Seeing how often we visit the optician maybe we should just plan our dates here” Jinyoung comments as they make their way to the shop, hand in hand (because Jaebum can't see for the life of him without his glasses...or that's the excuse he uses) 

“Will you just shut up”

Jinyoung just smiles this close mouthed smile he has at Jaebum, one that shows all his dimples and cute cheeks. His vision may be blurry but he’s got his love’s face down to a tee after years of being together. 

/ • /

A familiar face and many frames later, Jaebum is now a proud owner of a new pair of glasses. They’re circular this time and have quite a thin frame, almost Harry Potter-esque. Actually, very Harry Potter-esque. 

And Jaebum won’t ever admit it but he only took them because Jinyoung said he looked nice wearing the pair, looked more intellectual he said. 

“Is that an insult disguised as a compliment or?” 

“You know I love you” beamed Jinyoung 

/ • / 

Jaebum doesn't know when the Three Times A Year curse started but even before that, he used to keep the frames of his previous glasses–wrecked or not–in his possession. The curse just made the accumulation of said frames progress at a faster rate. Some might even mistake him for a hoarder, yeah. He had a lot.

Now he has one more to add to the collection, it’s a shame his old pair had to go though, it was a particular favorite of Jaebum’s. The simple, thick black frames that had rounded rectangular lens. Good times. 

As Jaebum took out the worn medium sized box that cased his old glasses, Jinyoung abruptly joined him. He didn’t mind, was always up for company, especially if it was Jinyoung.

They’re on their bed because Jaebum has a taste for old fashioned practices and decided to store the box underneath it; a classic move. 

“Wow, you’ve had a lot of glasses” Jinyoung says while staring at the box

“You sound like you’ve never seen me break half of these” retorted Jaebum

“It just never really occurred exactly how many you broke-oh! Hey, I remember these!”

Jaebum looks up from fidgeting with one of his fossil-like frame temples to see his boyfriend put on a pair of half-rimmed eyeglasses, void of lenses of course, from when they both just started dating; an early time in their relationship. Jaebum obviously treasures that pair more than the others, it holds too many memories for him to be anything but sentimental towards it. 

“How do I look?” Jinyoung asks with expectant eyes

and Jinyoung, a living, breathing representation of a perfect human being (at least Jaebum thinks so) had the fortune of never needing any sort of eyewear due to his 20/20 vision but seeing him try on his old specs, it reverberated within Jaebum. 

He never thought he’d see the day a pair of glasses were to grace Jinyoung’s face. Sure he’s thought about it but only in the circumstance that they were old and greying and Jinyoung finally succumbed to the effects of aging. 

In short really, Jaebum was shook. 

“You look...cute, I think” 

Jaebum actually thought he looked very cute, and hot but you know. He doesn't want to look away but if he keeps staring at Jinyoung, he might think he’s initiating a staring contest. And Jinyoung’s really competitive. 

“You think? Maybe I should try another pair” 

Please don’t, Jaebum thinks. 

“Feel free, I have a ton”

Park Jinyoung will be held responsible if Jaebum goes into cardiac arrest. 

“How about these then?” Jinyoung says as he puts on the specs similar to Jaebum’s newly deceased one. Although, this one had decorated frame temples aka they were dark red in colour brandished with black stripes along it. Which somehow doesn't make that much a difference but also makes all of it. 

“You look..really hot actually” Jaebum looks at Jinyoung and continues “You looked equally as hot in the other pair too but I wanted to keep a semblance of my pride” 

“Im Jaebum, I swear to god we’ve been in a relationship for how long now, what pride?” Jinyoung expresses with mirth in his eyes 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Jinyoung, caught off guard by the sudden request goes a little pink in the cheeks and tries to hide his embarrassment by attempting a response that he hopes seemed nonchalant and steady.

“Do you even have to ask” is what he manages. 

So, Jaebum kisses Jinyoung. Kisses him like he’s always done before except 

“So this is why you always remove my glasses before we start making out” Jaebum offhandedly comments as he momentarily breaks their kiss

Jinyoung’s out here overwhelmed with love after his boyfriend’s kisses and he wants more but it looks like said boyfriend is on a path to new discoveries

“Jaeee” Jinyoung whines whilst crossing his arms around Jaebum’s neck

“Sorry, I'm just fascinated” Jaebum laughs simultaneously removing both the specs off of Jinyoung and himself

“Now where were we”


End file.
